Pecahan Cermin
by Spectra Kei29
Summary: "Jangan takut. Dia bukanlah dirimu". Semakin kuucap hal itu seperti mantra, semakin lebar seringai yang ia tampilkan. Andaikan aku seperti yang lain, yang hanya bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikannya. Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa hanya aku yang melihatnya begitu jelas? Seorang pemuda yang mirip sepertiku itu. Tak kusangka... dialah sang leluhur yang dibelenggu dalam cermin.


_._

 **-Disclaimer-**

 **.**

 **-YAMAHA-**

 **-Vocaloid-**

 **.**

 **\- Story by-:**

 **Spectra Kei29**

 **.**

 **-Pairing-:**

 **Kagamine LenxRin**

 **.**

 **-Thank you for-:**

 **Dirimu~!**

 **.**

 **-WARNING-:**

 **Typo**

 **dan apapun yang terlihat sebagai kekurangan di mata anda**

 **.**

 **Mohon langsung klik '** _ **back**_ **'**

 **Jangan paksakan diri anda membaca fic yang menurut anda tidak bermutu ini**

 **.**

 **-Pecahan Cermin—**

 **.**

 _Manusia yang berbisik jahat itu ada di dalam cermin_

 _Dia terperangkap di dalam sana_

 _Menampilkan sosok nyata yang tersembunyi_

 _Begitu menakutkan_

 _Terperangkap seumur hidup_

 _Dengan sosok tanpa kebohongan_

 _Senyuman kejam terpaku di wajah yang tertuju padaku_

 _Sekejap, lisan itu terbuka_

 _._

" _Hei anak muda... kau bisa melihatku kan?"_

 _Seringai itu melebar_

 _._

 _._

Mengapa aku harus hidup dengan adanya sepasang mata?

Menjalani hidup seraya melihat sekumpulan orang yang menyembunyikan sosok asli mereka. Berjalan seakan tak ada yang salah, mengungkapkan kebohongan seakan sudah terbiasa... aku benci. Mengapa kau harus berbohong agar setiap orang menerimamu? Mengapa harus memalsukan perasaan di hatimu, ketika lisan itu berucap?

"Seperti biasa, wajahmu selalu begitu saat memikirkan hal rumit," tuduh seseorang di sampingku.

"Seperti biasa juga, hanya kau yang selalu memperhatikanku."

Kami berdua sedang duduk di bangku taman ketika pembicaraan itu berlanjut. Baru saja kami pulang dari sekolah dan setidaknya masih ada banyak waktu untuk sekedar berbincang. Kami memang lebih suka bertemu berdua di luar rumah—tak ingin digoda dua pasang orang tua yang suka mencampuri perasaan orang lain. Ya... kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat muak diejek oleh para orang tua bermental sekolah dasar itu. Tidakkah mereka tahu kami sudah sekolah menengah atas dan memalukan sekali jika masih harus diejek? Walaupun, terkadang aku senang juga.

Hari sudah mulai sore, jingganya langit sudah menampakkan dirinya dan bangunan-bangunan tinggi telah menyembunyikan matahari yang masih saja berusaha bersinar. Bisa kulihat gradasi warna indah di langit. Gradasi yang seakan mematahkan kata bahwa malam dan siang tak mampu bersatu.

Perempuan di sebelahku tersenyum, saat mata birunya bertemu dengan mataku yang berwarna sama. Namanya Rin, Hatsune Rin. Bisa dibilang dialah satu-satu perempuan sebaya yang selalu bersamaku sejak kecil. Rumah bertetangga, orang tua kami sejak dulu telah lama kenal dan segala hal yang terdengar kebetulan lainnya mengikat kami di dalam rotasi keseharian bersama. Yang entah sejak kapan, dalam waktu bersamaan keseharian itu membuatku... jatuh cinta padanya.

"Oh, iya." Rin mulai mencari sesuatu di saku seragamnya. "lihat, ibu memberikanku cermin ini. Cantik, ya? Tak kusangka ibu memberikan cermin ini padaku, desainnya sungguh detail dan cantik. Kau setuju, Len?" tangan kecil itu memamerkan cermin segenggaman tangan, berwarna keemasan dengan dekorasi yang rumit. Saat sibuk melihat detail dekorasi cermin itu, aku mulai tersadar dengan apa yang dipantulkannya.

Refleksi diriku di dalam cermin itu berubah. Matanya membeku tertuju padaku, sekejap kulihat seringai lebarnya.

Dengan cepat, kutangkap tangan Rin. Kututup bagian depan cermin itu dengan tanganku, tak ingin melihat lebih lama sebuah refleksi yang terpendam di dalam sana. Demi Tuhan, aku _benar-benar_ ada di dalam bahaya.

"Hm... iya. Cermin yang bagus. Kalau tak salah, cermin itu adalah cermin yang diberikan ayahmu saat mengajak ibumu untuk berkencan," jawabku sambil mengingat. "bagaimana kalau Rin kembalikan ke saku? Sayang sekali kalau cermin ini jatuh nanti." bisa kurasakan tanganku mulai gemetar.

Dengan raut wajah bingung, Rin memasukkan kembali cermin itu ke saku. "Ada apa, Len? Apa kau sakit?"

"Huh? Ahahaha... hanya sedikit kurang tidur," kusembunyikan tanganku yang gemetar. "bagaimana kalau kita segera pulang? Aku tak ingin Paman Mikuo dan Bibi Kaiko khawatir, karena putrinya tidak kunjung pulang. Nah, ayo."

Kami meninggalkan taman itu. Bergerak cepat agar bisa pulang sebelum malam benar-benar menelan seluruh cahaya di langit. Sebenarnya aku ingin kami berbincang dan tertawa lebih lama. Tetapi, kalau ditahan lagi... aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri.

Menahan diri untuk tetap menjadi diriku.

"Tak sengaja," ucapku saat ayahanda mulai menatapku penuh interogasi. "aku sungguh-sungguh tak sengaja."

Beliau menghela nafas, menghentikan acara minum kopinya sejenak saat melihatku pulang—kurasa beliau sadar perubahan raut wajahku. Ibunda menatapku khawatir di sebelah Ayahanda—tanpa ucapan tetapi cukup membuatku menyadarinya. Suasana ruang makan kini mulai terasa sesak. Udaranya berat, membuatku kalau bisa ingin lari saja dari tempat ini.

"Padahal aku selalu berharap, kau mirip seperti ibumu. Tak kusangka..." Ayahanda mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. _"jaa..._ berapa lama kau melihatnya dan kalimat apa yang kau dengar darinya? Selain itu pun boleh kau utarakan. _"_

Aku berpikir keras.

"Aku tak yakin, kurasa sekitar dua atau tiga detik?" kuhitung dengan tiga jari terangkat.

"Lumayan juga. Apa cerminnya retak setelah itu?"

"Cerminnya baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, karena sempat menyentuhnya."

"Anak ini—akh... sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tak menyentuh benda itu?" ujar Ayahanda frustrasi.

"Yang pasti Len baik-baik saja, bukan begitu, _Anata_?" Ibunda menenangkan Ayahanda dengan suara lembutnya. "Len, naiklah ke kamarmu. Setelah mandi nanti akan kusiapkan makan malam. Setelah itu pergilah tidur, sekarang ini istirahat adalah hal yang harus kau utamakan." tangan lembut Ibunda menggapai pucuk kepalaku, kemudian mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Meski terlihat seperti mengusap kepala anak kecil, bagiku... aku tak keberatan.

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mulai beranjak dari ruang makan menuju lantai dua, kamarku. Saat menaiki tangga—yang baru kuinjak tiga anak tangga itu—suara Ayahanda terdengar sedih.

"Kuharap... dia tidak bertindak sebodoh aku."

Suara Ibunda menjawab hal itu. "Kau selalu seperti itu, merendahkan dirimu yang seharusnya kau banggakan. Aku bersyukur Len tidak mirip denganku, karena kalau dia _benar-benar_ mirip denganku... aku yakin dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri, seperti aku waktu itu. Kau yang paling tahu, 'kan, _Anata?_ "

Ayahanda tertawa hambar. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dengan perasaan aneh, aku mulai menaiki tangga lagi.

Aku Kagamine Len. Umurku tujuh belas tahun, kini aku berada di kelas tiga sekolah menengah atas. Dari segi fisik, kurasa aku sangat mirip dengan Ibunda, namun tetangga kami bilang sifat dan perilaku diriku amat menyerupai Ayahanda ketika remaja dulu. Mereka bilang, 'Keren dan Misterius'. Daripada pujian, telingaku mencerna adanya sindiran—mungkin, karena aku yang terlalu mendalaminya dari fokus sisi lain.

Ayahandaku bernama Kagamine Rinto dan Ibundaku Kagamine Lenka. Orang tuaku itu memang selalu memendam misteri di masa lalu. Maksudku aku tak pernah mendengar cerita cinta mereka berdua. Seakan mereka menyimpan hal itu—berharap tak ada yang tahu. Tak hanya kisah cinta, tetapi bagaimana mereka di masa lalu pun aku tak pernah diberitahu. Tetapi, yang pasti masih kuingat ekspresi Ayahanda saat umurku tiga tahun. Saat kulihat sebuah cermin besar yang merefleksikan diriku. Setelah kejadian itu, Ayahanda pertama kali menceritakan salah satu rahasianya.

Rahasia bahwa aku memiliki sesuatu yang 'berbeda'.

Ayahanda bilang, keluarga kami sedikit istimewa. Setiap putra pertama yang lahir dari keturunan Kagamine akan selalu mendapat kekuatan istimewa tersebut. Mari kita sebut sebagai 'kutukan' daripada kekuatan. Bukan... aku bukan melebih-lebihkan, hanya saja jika kau tahu hal itu pasti kau pun akan menyebutnya dengan kutukan. Anehnya lagi, hanya aku satu-satunya—entah dari sekian ratus tahun atau semacam itu—yang benar-benar bisa mendengar suara atau rupa dengan jelas.

Benar. Suara dan rupa yang keluar dari cermin, air, kaca, segalanya yang merefleksikan diriku.

Putra yang lain biasanya hanya mendengar bisikan-bisikan jahatnya, tetapi aku bisa lebih dari itu hingga mampu melihat wujud aslinya. Rupa yang di dalam cermin yang merefleksikan seseorang yang entah telah meninggal sejak kapan terperangkap di sana. Berwajah dan suara persis denganku.

Leluhur. Itu yang Ayahanda katakan. Seseorang itu adalah leluhur kami yang disegel di dalam setiap benda yang memantulkan apapun, kekuatannya akan semakin besar jika dilihat di dalam sebuah cermin besar. Dia akan mengatakan hal-hal jahat yang mampu mempengaruhi seseorang agar membuat tubuh itu lepas dari segel. Suara-suara itu menghantui kami, karena itu di rumahku kau tak akan menemukan cermin macam apapun. Karena untuk memperkecil pengaruh suaranya.

Mungkin, karena itu pula... keluarga kami disebut 'Kagamine'.

 _Berlari hingga kemana pun_

 _Inilah takdir yang memang dimiliki setiap putra di keluarga kami_

 _Dengan nafas yang kapan saja mampu berhenti_

 _Air mata yang enggan turun_

 _Jantung yang terasa perih_

 _Pasti keturunan berikutnya akan tetap mendapatkan 'kutukan' ini_

 _Namun,_

 _Ada satu hal yang pasti_

 _Keluarga kamilah satu-satunya yang mampu menghentikan Dia_

 _._

.

.

 _ **Spectra's Sketch**_

Apa... kabar? Sungguh, sudah lama saya hiatus di fanfiction dan entah mengapa ada pikiran untuk menulis lagi. Mungkin karena sedikit tertekan atau kesepian? Ahaha... bisa keduanya. Saya berterima kasih pada anda yang telah hingga akhir membaca cerita ini. Duh... saya minta maaf sekali kalau saat membaca anda melihat ratusan kata tidak 'nyambung atau typo. Maafkan saya. Ngh, sebenarnya, sih saya merindukan tulisannya Aniki. Semoga fic yang ditulisnya—dan hiatus itu—bisa cepat-cepat diupdate. Meski adiknya, saya mana mengerti pikiran—imajinasi keterlaluan—pemuda yang saya panggil kakak itu. Dia seperti punya pandangan unik tersendiri. Mohon jangan panggil saya adik tak pengertian.

Untuk teman-teman yang menunggu lanjutan fic Aniki... dari hati yang paling dalam saya mendukung kalian. *nangis* Begini-begini, saya juga sama penasarannya dengan kalian.

Cukup sekian dari saya. Sekali terima kasih dan semoga kita masih bisa bertemu. =w=)9 Salam!


End file.
